Alunan Salju
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Salju, identik dengan mimpi. Sebagaimana harapan dan juga cinta yang senantiasa mengalun dalam hatinya. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak bermimpi. Hatinya telah kukuh, bahwa suatu saat ia akan benar-benar meraih mimpi-mimpi itu. UlquiHime, IshiHime!


**A/N: **_Ohisashiburidesune, ogenki desuka?_ Apakah masih ada yang ingat dengan saya? Author yang suka sakkarepedewe (semaunya sendiri), datang dan pergi *lho?*

Maaf dan salahkan kehidupan (?) saya di kampus yang begitu menyita waktu DX, ternyata jadi maba ada enak dan ngga enaknya =3=

_Ne_, tapi syukurlah… setelah hiatus sejak September tahun lalu, akhirnya saya bisa _publish_ fic lagi :D semoga dapat menginspirasi ya?

**Pair:** UlquiHime, IshiHime.

**Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character, fic pendek.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ngga akan pernah jadi milik saya ;(

* * *

**Alunan Salju**

'_mengalunkan harmoni, mengukuhkan mimpi'_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

En zee, en zee alleen © Max Havelaar

A short fic by Nagisa Yoriko

.

.

Sebuah fanfiksi untuk** ponakanku, kuroliv **yang bentar lagi mau UN

Semoga sukses dan mendapatkan mimpi-mimpimu ya! xD

* * *

**Tokyo's Music School**

_(Orihime's POV)_

.

Mata _emerald_ terpaku pada selembar kertas yang ada di hadapannya, tangannya menari di atas pena berujung lancip yang ia pegang. Konsentrasi. Seolah tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengganggunya saat ini, termasuk aku—kekasihnya.

Sesekali pandangannya ia tujukan pada sebuah lukisan yang terletak di depan kelas musik ini, sebuah lukisan bergaya romantik dengan gambar kapal yang sedang berlayar di tengah lautan. Pikiran 'sok tahu'-ku mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menulis lagu.

Aku lalu mulai menggesekkan biolaku lagi, hingga kemudian ia mengatakan sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa Belanda, "_Hij wendt de blik van't donker oog._"

Kuhentikan permainan biolaku dan kutolehkan pandanganku padanya, "_Nani,_ Ulqui-_kun_? Itu lagu yang kau buat ya?"

Pemuda _stoic_ itu menggeleng, "Bukan."

"Eh?" ucapku sembari menaikkan satu alisku.

"Aku ingin, suatu hari nanti dapat mengunjungi negeri Belanda, lalu aku akan merasakan salju pertamaku disana…" ucapnya sembari tetap terpaku pada kertas di depannya.

Ya… lihat sendiri kan? Sikapnya begitu dingin, bahkan juga kepadaku—gadis yang mencuri hatinya. Ia dingin, hingga orang-orang yang belum begitu mengenalnya pasti akan berpikir bahwa Ulquiorra adalah seorang yang angkuh.

Ia dingin, akupun tidak mengerti mengapa bisa menyukainya.

Banyak yang tidak kumengerti…

Kalau ia ingin tahu, aku awalnya adalah gadis lepas—yang bebas menatap apapun—yang kuinginkan. Aku bebas memainkan imajinasiku untuk melanglang jauh hingga batas cakrawala, bahkan kubiarkan mimpi-mimpi beranak-pinak bagai buih di lautan.

Aku bebas mengalunkan biolaku, sebagaimana impianku menjadi violis handal yang selalu mengalun di benakku.

Bertahun-tahun seperti itu, aku merasa terbiasa dan akhirnya merasakan sebuah kenyamanan dengan kesedirianku ini, sampai segalanya berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun lalu, di sekolah musik ini.

Kisah cinta pertama kami perlahan bergulir. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan euforiaku, karena aku dapat bersamanya.

.

.

**Enam Tahun Kemudian**

_(Third POV)_

.

Wanita berambut _orange_ itu bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tak lupa, ia mengalungkan syal dan mengenakan mantel untuk melawan hawa dingin di luar sana.

Salju turun lagi.

"Hime, ada apa? Aku merasa sikapmu menjadi sedikit aneh jika salju turun," ucap pria itu.

"Salju di Amsterdam sangat berbeda dengan salju yang turun di Tokyo, bukankah begitu?" tanyanya balik kepada sang suami.

Pria itu lalu menautkan jemarinya pada sang wanita. Dengan langkah seirama, pasangan suami istri itu lalu melenggang keluar balai konser. Orihime baru saja menggelar konser musim dingin di negeri ini, negeri dimana suaminya berkarir sebagai penulis.

Negeri Belanda.

.

.

**Flashback On: Tokyo's Music School**

_(Orihime's POV)_

.

Ulqui-_kun_, apakah kita akan bersama-sama mengunjungi negeri Belanda, dan merasakan salju pertama kita disana?

Katakan 'ya'…

Tolong katakan 'ya'.

Hei, mengapa kau hanya terdiam dan tetap asyik menatap lukisan bergaya romantik itu?

"Nanti, ketika kita telah menemukan cinta terakhir sekaligus cinta sejati kita kelak. Aku ingin membiarkan kisah tentang kita… tetap tersimpan di sudut terdalam hati," ucapmu membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Jadi, kau memang tidak ingin pergi ke Belanda bersamaku ya? Begitu rupanya… pantas saja, sedari tadi kau hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dingin, seperti salju.

Kaku, seperti es.

Itulah dirimu.

Kau tahu, betapa aku membenci dirimu. Membenci perasaan ini, mengapa bisa aku mencintai pemuda dingin sepertimu. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu berkata demikian.

Apa kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?

Kalau begitu… andaikata nanti, jika kita tidak bersama lagi. Aku ingin semuanya tetap baik-baik saja. Kau tetaplah kejar mimpimu, akupun akan begitu. Aku masih punya mimpi-mimpi yang belum kuwujudkan.

Aku ingin kelak dapat menjadi seorang violis sejati—seperti apa yang sejak kecil kuimpikan. Aku ingin suatu hari dapat mengunjungi negeri Belanda, walaupun tidak bersamamu. Lihatlah nanti… ketika aku mengalami salju pertamaku disana, tentu aku akan teringat padamu.

Ah, pikiran apa itu… mengapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir seperti itu. Tidak, tentu tidak. Suatu hari nanti, tentu kami dapat bersama-sama mengunjungi negeri Belanda. Aku lalu tertawa renyah, "Hahahaha… lupakan sajalah. Aku yakin, kita pasti akan dapat bersama-sama kesana, iya kan Ulqui-_kun_?"

.

.

**Flashback Off: Amsterdam**

_(Third POV)_

.

Sembari berjalan di bawah salju, pria berkacamata itu berkata kepada istrinya, "Kau teringat dia?"

Orihime mengangguk pelan, "Andai kecelakaan mobil itu tidak merenggut nyawanya, tentu aku dapat memperlihatkan padanya bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang violis. Ia tentu akan senang bahwa akhirnya aku dapat merasakan salju pertamaku disini. Ia tentu akan bahagia bahwa aku akhirnya dapat mewujudkan impiannya, impian kami dulu."

Pria itu tersenyum dengan hangatnya, memancarkan kasih sayang yang begitu menghangatkan hati Orihime di tengah salju yang turun.

"Jika ia masih hidup, tentu ia akan melihat betapa aku memiliki suami yang sangat baik seperti Ishida-_kun_. Ia akan bahagia melihatku bahagia, bukankah begitu?"

Pria bernama Ishida itu merangkul istrinya hangat, "Aku juga bahagia… melihatmu bahagia seperti sekarang ini."

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah galeri lukisan kota. Tanpa ragu, Ishida dan Orihime melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalamnya. Melihat lukisan setelah menggelar konser, adalah salah satu hal kesukaan wanita cantik berambut _orange_ itu.

Mata abu-abu Orihime membulat saat menyadari bahwa lukisan-lukisan yang ada di galeri itu semuanya bertemakan air.

Sesaat kemudian, Ishida menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang pernah ia dengar bertahun-tahun lalu—saat Orihime masih berada di Tokyo'_s_ _Music School_.

.

_**Hij wendt de blik van't donker oog**_

_(Dibawah langit melengkung luas)_

_**Een start naar't westen heen'**_

_(Dialihkannya pandang dari mata yang legam)_

_**En toont u, daar de rondom ziet**_

_(Dan ia memandang ke arah barat)_

_**Slecht water, water, in't verschiet**_

_(Kemanapun anda memandang)_

_**En zee, en zee alleen**_

_(Hanya air, air semata)_

.

"Ishida-_kun_, kau tahu? Kalimat pertama tadi, dulu pernah diucapkan oleh Ulquiorra. Aku ingat sekali!"

Pria berambut biru itu lagi-lagi mengulas senyuman hangatnya, "Ini adalah puisi karya seorang cendekia terkenal, Max Havelaar."

Pandangan Orihime berbinar, dengan riangnya ia mendekati satu lukisan ke lukisan lain. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pikirannya kali ini benar-benar segar kembali, seiring lukisan-lukisan bertemakan air itu yang telah menyejukkan pikirannya.

Kemudian Ishida berjalan mendekati istrinya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu.

"Dua minggu lagi, ayo kita ke Tokyo… aku tahu, kau ingin menunjukkan foto konsermu pada Ulquiorra. Aku yakin, ia tentu akan senang karena kau mengunjunginya. Terakhir kau mengunjungi makamnya, saat kita menikah setahun lalu bukan?"

Orihime mengangguk lalu merangkul suaminya, "Terima kasih, Ishida-_kun_!"

.

.

Mimpi-mimpi yang pernah ia kukuhkan di benaknya akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, seiring dengan alunan doa dan usaha yang wanita itu tempuh demi mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

Tak ada alasan untuk tidak bermimpi.

Karena, mimpi adalah bagian dari hidup dan tak dapat dipisahkan dari dalam dirinya. Karena, hatinya telah kukuh, bahwa suatu saat ia akan benar-benar meraih mimpi-mimpi itu.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner:**

Maaf, maksa banget nih kayanya fic-nya DX. Jujur saja, setelah hiatus panjang, _passion_ menulis menurun dengan drastis dan rasanya jadi sulit sekali untuk kembali ke gaya menulis yang biasanya. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian semua ya,. saya akui masih banyak kekurangan dimana-mana. Author lamapun tidak luput dari kesalahan dan kekurangan _

Untuk **Oliv**, fic pendek ini juga sebagai terima kasih karena dulu kamu bikinin te, fic IshiHime itu :D

Semoga UN dan ujian masuk PTN-nya sukses dan diterima ya!

.

**~Yoriko~**

**March 2011**

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi mereview =)

.

Salam duka untuk negeri Sakura :(, semoga mereka diberikan ketabahan


End file.
